


我们只是单纯的三保一

by lucidnightmare14 (orphan_account)



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 23:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18927052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lucidnightmare14
Summary: ALL NENNEJJONAK/NENNE ANAMO/NENNE ARK/NENNE 前后全部表示关系起源是推特上一张改图，JJONAK,ANAMO,ARK在NENNE参加黑百合1v1的时候站在他身后给他加油，三位辅助选手分别被画上了天使牵给NENNE的蓝黄线和和尚挂给他的黄球。事出有因，除了队友间的友谊，还有一些奇怪的事情在发生。SO, LET'S ENJOY A NENNE FESTA.





	1. JJONAK/NENNE

**Author's Note:**

> 高雷PWP警告，OOC警告，毫无逻辑警告，突发恶趣味警告，请慎重选择观看。

夏日的午后有什么比开空调睡觉更爽呢？  
没有，郑然官也是这样想的，所以吃完饭的他毫不犹豫地回到房间打开调到舒适的温度平躺在床上。但睡着睡着，他发现身体有些不对劲。明明空调调得刚刚好，自己却感觉越来越热。  
恍惚之间，他感觉双腿被打开，裤子被轻轻地褪下。清凉感让身体的体温降低了一点。突然间下体前段被一只手恶作剧似地捏住。充血窒息的感觉让郑然官开始挣扎，但作乱之人先他一步抓住他的手腕。  
失去了不适的紧箍感，取而代之的是柔软灵活的东西缠上了他的前端一遍遍地画着圈圈，然后被热源包围，舔舐、吮吸着。前端极致的快感让下身发硬发烫，与后端被冷落忽视的不满足让郑然官的腰抗议扭动了起来。郑然官身体越发地燥热，空虚与无助想睁开眼却发现眼皮沉重，呼吸越发急促。  
看着郑然官的表现，作乱之人嗤笑一声：“哥还真是敏感呢。”  
郑然官脑袋沉重，分辨不出到底是谁的声音，只觉得十分熟悉。但接下来一个温暖湿润的所在包围了他整个阴茎更加切断了他大脑的思考。在被全部包围的瞬间，郑然官的鼻腔也哼出了一声轻叹。性器在口腔中慢慢胀大，也慢慢被吞没，直到顶到喉头。郑然官被深喉的快感淹没，身体开始颤抖，脸也越发地烫。口腔内快速吞吐挤压，分泌的口水在套弄的幅度加大时发出淫靡的声音在郑然官的混沌的脑袋中却极其清晰。阴茎抵住喉头使作乱之人呼吸困难，终于在他顶不住的时候掐了一把郑然官腰间的软肉，吃疼的郑然官将精液尽数填满了他的口腔，同时也从睡梦中醒了过来。  
郑然官睁开惺忪但染上情欲的双眼迷离地看着趴在自己面前的人。眼前的人由于缺氧而染上的红晕和唇角沾上的液体毫无疑问地宣告着他就是罪魁祸首。  
“方星现你他妈在干嘛！”脑子重新连接的郑然官声音有些嘶哑。  
但明显眼前的男孩飞速跑下床，风一样地跑走了，连房门都没有关。留下一脸懵逼的郑然官和门外传来了两个人窸窸窣窣的笑声。  
回到房间的方星现满脑子的懊悔，怎么也想不明白为什么输给了他们两个人呢？

那么有什么比夏天的下午开空调睡觉更爽呢？


	2. ANAMO/NENNE

送走了方星现这尊神仙，郑然官用冷水洗了洗脸才暂时控制住自己的燥热，他咂咂嘴，坐下在自己的电竞椅上，百无聊赖的玩弄着自己的入场挂绳。

所以当郑泰成悄悄溜进来的时候，他看到的是郑然官自己在捆绑自己，他微微用力的拍拍郑然官的肩膀“哥，你在干什么呢～”

郑然官算是吓了一跳，转身看见了难得露出笑容的郑泰成，心里的防备便放下了一半， ** ~~忠厚老实~~** 的郑泰成根本不会闹什么花样。

于是老实人郑泰成握着郑然官的手腕缓缓举向头顶，然后，把郑然官的手绑了起来。

 

“泰成啊……不是......”郑然官有点慌，今天接二连三的突发事件让他乱了手脚“你把哥松开好不好，别绑着我，泰成啊……”

郑泰成选择忽略郑然官撒娇般的碎碎念，一个使劲就把郑然官抱了起来，被力量包围的郑然官脸不自觉的发烫，方星现给他口交留下的诱因此时发作，他双腿紧紧夹着郑泰成的腰。

“然官哥呀，你做引体向上的架子，是不是很结实啊……”说着他就把郑然官挂在了结实的铁架子上，郑然官完全悬空了，他无措的缠在郑泰成身上，生怕掉下去。

此时的郑泰成选择去吻郑然官的脖子，空闲出来的手开始扒郑然官的运动裤，果不其然，性器又开始渐渐有了硬起来的趋势。

“哥还是很有精力的嘛……”郑泰成看着郑然官紧紧依赖自己的样子，心理暗爽，他向郑然官的后穴伸进两个手指，耐心的为郑然官扩张，然后就把自己的裤子褪下去，蓄势待发的性器抵在穴口。

“不行！这样很疼！”郑然官感受到没带套的性器微微摩擦，慌的浑身颤抖。然而体贴男孩郑泰成怎么会舍得他然官哥疼呢，他笑着从上衣兜里拿出来安全套，缓缓地戴在自己身上。

“哥，我可舍不得你哭。”郑泰成双手撑住郑然官的腿，给他的手臂减轻压力。性器叫嚣着向温润后穴推进，直接捅到敏感点，郑然官惊叫一声又马上慌张的闭上了嘴。

 

“小点声啊，外面可是有人呢……”郑泰成在郑然官耳边小声吹气，惹得郑然官不自觉的扭来扭去，郑泰成不仅轻叹出声，抽插的速度加快了。

他双手失去主动权，无法紧紧抱着郑泰成让他更加敏感，他只好咬着嘴唇，压抑着自己的呻吟，红红的眼角涌上泪水。

看着郑然官抽泣的样子，郑泰成实在是忍不住要戏弄他，举着他双腿的手臂突然收力，郑然官被重力直接操到深处，慌张的他几乎哭喊着射了出来，精液迸溅到他的脸上。

看着郑然官一脸委屈的样子，郑泰成手指挑起他脸上的精液，怜爱的把手伸到郑然官嘴里搅动。郑然官狠狠的瞪着郑泰成，却轻轻的咬着他的指肚，郑泰成没有理由不释放在郑然官体内。

于是当郑然官捂着被勒红的手腕，被郑泰成抱到床上的时候，他想明白了一件事。

铁架子和挂绳质量真好。

 


	3. ARK/NENNE

郑然官发现了，他被针对了。从方星现进屋的时候他就应该意识到事情的不对劲，把三位辅助的这个恶作剧从源头掐断。 但是他做不到，就像他现在无法抵挡倦意，明明是该吃晚饭的时候了，他却只想埋头睡觉。  
再次睁开眼睛时天已经黑透了，睡迷糊了的郑然官想去摸手机看看时间，习惯性的往右边伸手，却摸到了旁边一颗毛茸茸的脑袋。  
洪渊俊的声音适时响起，“你睡酲了？ ”熟悉的声音仿佛他们又回到了两年前的夏天。摸不着头脑的郑然官先是嗯了一声当回答，不过转而一想，为什么洪渊俊会在这里？  
洪渊俊翻了个身，床垫咯吱咯吱的响声弄的他有点不好意思，他几乎整个人挂在郑然官的身上，“今天下午爽了么？”  
本来郑然官可以把下午的事情当做是场梦，当做他一个午睡睡到了凌晨，然后强迫自己把这段经历忘掉。没想到洪渊俊的直拳正好打在了他脆弱的太阳穴。黑暗中郑然官脸憋的通 红，尴尬的热气从背后像藤蔓一样爬上肩头。他不知道该如何回笞，也不明白洪渊俊的意思。  
“我们三个今天打了个赌，你是赌约，也是赌注。”洪渊俊明明是用特别温柔的声音说的，郑然官却感受到了他的怨气。“我们赌你黑百合1V1能不能赢，他们两个说你第一局就要输，我觉得你应该最少能进四强。”说着洪渊俊抬手摸 了摸郑然官的脸，“没想到你竟然进了决赛，不愧是我的英雄。”  
“但是你最后竟然输绐了别人的男朋友，这可不行哦。” 洪渊俊坐直了身体，抬腿跨过郑然官，膝盖跪在他肋骨两边，居高临下的看着他。“他们两个输了所以要让你好好的放松下，我赢了，你的嘴是我的了。”  
郑然官本来想问问为什么自己打个全明星就要莫名其妙成为他们的赌注，但是张了张嘴却说不出任何话。他舔了舔自己 的嘴唇和上颚，口腔里发出嗳眛的水声。洪渊俊笑了出来，他像之前在基地里很多时候一样身上只挂了件大一码的队服，半勃的阴茎在队服下摆留下一个令人遐想的弧度。他撩起衣服，直接把自己的下身抵在郑然官的嘴唇上。郑然官张开嘴，熟练地把洪渊俊的阴茎含进嘴里慢慢舔舐，感觉它在自己的嘴里慢慢的膨胀坚硬。洪渊俊发出满足的叹气声，他伸手拨了拨郑然官的刘海，被刘海盖住的额头上已经出现了细密的汗珠。  
“ **哥哥** 的嘴里还是这么舒服，”洪渊俊一边说着一边开始小幅度的在郑然官嘴里抽插，偶尔一次稍微用力郑然官就会绐出一点激烈的反应一他的嘴唇和喉头都会猛地缩紧，接着舌头又会乖巧的缠上来，像是安慰一样温柔的抵着柱身。“可是这样很累吧，所以我会很快就射的。”  
郑然官嘴里被塞的满满的，他想说话却只能发出模糊的几声咕哝。洪渊俊果然如他说的一般善解人意，在郑然官的脸颊的肌肉抗议之前就射在了他嘴里。洪渊俊退出来之后让他起 来吐掉，郑然官却揺了揺头，直接咽了下去。  
“让我多尝尝你的味道不好嘛？ ”郑然官的口气里全是溺爱，洪渊俊觉得鼻子一酸，直接俯下身子去吻他。口腔里充满咸腥的气味和粘腻的口感，实在说不上是多舒服的体验，但是热烈的唇舌交织哪顾得上这些呢。  
直到激烈的吻让两人都快喘不过气，洪渊俊才缓缓撑起了自己的上半身。  
“够啦，今天应该很累吧？继续睡吧。”洪渊俊说着躺倒在郑然官一恻，抓着他的手和自己的十指紧扣。  
郑然官觉得不够，他依旧需要很多很多的爱，来填满他每个关节的缝隙。


End file.
